The present invention relates to storage systems and methods for paint roller sleeves and, in particular, to such systems and methods that allow a paint roller sleeve to be stored in the same container in which the paint is stored.
Painters often use paint roller assemblies to apply paint to a surface. A paint roller assembly typically comprises a roller sleeve supported by a roller handle assembly. The roller handle assembly comprises a handle member and a roller cage. The roller cage is supported by the handle member for rotation about a roller axis. The roller sleeve is detachably attached to the roller cage. During use, the user grasps the handle member to roll the roller sleeve about the roller axis first in paint (usually in a tray) and then onto the surface to be coated.
Conventionally, paint roller sleeves are considered disposable. However, the paint roller sleeves are often cleaned and reused several times before eventually being discarded. If the entire paint roller assembly is cleaned so that the roller sleeve may be reused, as much paint as possible is first removed from the roller sleeve. The roller sleeve and roller handle assembly are then rinsed in the appropriate solvent.
The steps of removing paint from the roller sleeve and rinsing the roller sleeve with a solvent can be messy and time consuming. The need thus exists for systems and methods that facilitate the re-use of roller sleeves.
The present invention is a storage system for paint roller sleeves defining a core cavity. The storage system comprises a bucket member, a lid member, and a roller projection. The bucket member defines a bucket chamber and an upper edge, and paint is arranged within the bucket chamber. The lid member defines an edge wall adapted to engage the upper edge of the bucket member. The roller projection extends into the bucket chamber to support the paint roller sleeve within the bucket chamber. The roller projection defines at least one roller surface sized and dimensioned to engage the core cavity of the paint roller sleeve. The lid member seals the bucket chamber and thereby inhibits drying of the paint stored within the bucket chamber, including any paint on the roller sleeve suspended therein by the roller projection.